Cakes and Other Matters!
by Conjera
Summary: It all starts out with a Hot Pink cake and some harmless teasing from Akari. Now Chase is becoming self-conscious around Maya and that cause things to take a bittersweet turn! ChaseXMaya! with a couple of hinted other Couples! T cause I am a Nervous Nell!
1. Chapter 1: Cooking Lesson Gone Sour

**_Chapter 1: Cooking Lesson Gone Sour!_**

Akari watched amused from her seat at the bar as Chase looked at Maya's cake.

"What," he began looking horrified, "Did you do?" he faced Akari, "What did she do?"

"Don't look at me, I just got here." Akari said with a shrug. Maya looked at Chase angrily.

"What is so bad about my cake?"

"It's Pink! Hot PINK! It's not supposed to be! It's an orange cake!" He exploded at her. "That is what's wrong!"

Maya stopped and looked at him, "Orange cake? I thought you said shortcake…" she looked at her cake sheepishly, "My bad."

Chase looked back at it and back at her flabbergasted. "It's still not supposed to be pink!"

"The strawberries make it pink!"

"THEY AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE CAKE!" Chase face palmed his head. "Yet another Maya failure…"

"Hey now," Akari piped up, "In her defense I often add the berries into the cake to, this could still be a yummy cake."

"I doubt it."

Akari looked at Maya's hurt and mad face. Maya was her older sister's friend and Akari didn't know her as well as she knew Chase, but she knew how much of a jerk Chase could be. She saw a fork next to her, picked it up and pointed it at Chase.

"Well, I don't." She dug the fork into the cake. Maya watched Akari as she took a big hunk of cake and shoved it into her mouth. She chewed it slowly feeling Maya's and Chase's eyes on her. She swallowed.

"Bad huh?"

"No, It's good! I don't even like strawberries but this!" Akari helped herself to another bite. "Man, I could eat this all day!"

Maya smiled appreciatively, "I also added Raspberries in to…"

"It works!" Akari said cheerfully as she got yet another bit.

Chase grabbed the fork, "Let me try that." He shoved a huge bite into his mouth. "Oh my word… that is good…"

Maya whooped and stretched across the bar to hug Akari. Then she turned and looked at Chase, "You see! HAHAHA!" She seemed unsure whether she should dance or not with how happy she was, and swayed slightly were she stood. "I need to tell mom!" She finally yelled running out of the bar happily.

Chase looked at Akari, "Thanks… I'll never live this down."

"Glad to help." She put down her fork happily. "Looks like you'll need another way to pick on Maya besides just the culinary fields… having four teachers finally paid off for her, so you'll have to find another way of flirting." Akari folded her hands and placed her elbows on the bar.

Chase blushed and sputtered as he looked at her, "I do not flirt with her!"

"No, just pick on her mercilessly and critique her harder than even her grandmother does! You also lie about dishes when they taste okay in order to hang out with her more." Akari put her chin on her hands and leaned against the bar. "Face it Chase, you like her."

"I DO NOT!" He turned around and began to chop up the first thing her saw, "Now are you going to order a drink or what?"

"I don't drink and you know that… uh… Chase? What in the world are you going to make using turnips and bananas?"

"S-Shut up!"

Akari laughed and took another bite of cake, "You know, I might actually like this cake if it wasn't for the strawberries."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _MIGHT_ LIKE!"

"I had to get you to try it somehow. And does it really matter, if you liked it… She was making it for you after all."

"Yeah, her cooking teacher got a cake made for him."

"Oh, you're hopeless."

* * *

><p>Chase walked home later that night and could still here Akari's teasing ringing in his ears. She had not let up on this whole liking Maya thing. It irritated him beyond belief. Who would like that insufferable, temperamental, annoying Blonde? He looked over and saw his reflection in a window.<p>

If they did date they would sure make quite the hair color couple… NOT THAT HE LIKED HER! That was just Akari's ramble… yeah… just her ramble. He looked up at the winter night sky and sighed. "I do not like her, I don't."

He looked up at the inn, who would ever like her? He didn't! Not one bit! Not even a little... He was pretty sure... he thought...

* * *

><p>"Chase guess what!" He heard Maya come in and did not turn around to see her. "I made the recipe and it turned out right twice!" Maya said excitedly.<p>

'Great, I'm thrilled really." He said sarcastically, still not turning around to look at her. "That's real great."

"Yeah, Grandma was so please she bought me a new dress today!"

"Whatever. I'm sure it's lovely…"

Maya giggled, "Why don't you turn around and see?" Chase rolled his eyes and looked, only to have to stop his jaw from dropping to the floor. She was wearing a light periwinkle blue dress that fell graceful to her knees. Long sleeved and fitted, it looked great on her… and it had no weird poof to it. He looked at her face and saw her hair was all down today with no braids either. It made her look older… like her actual age… and it made her look stunning.

He whipped his head around as he felt a blush coming to his cheeks. "What do you think Chase? Nice huh?"

"A-Average."

"It is not! It's beautiful!"

"Eh."

"Oh!" Maya stuck her tongue in her cheek as she tied an apron around her waist. "You are such a… a butthead some days! You make me so mad!"

"We're making sushi today." Chase said ignoring her. "So be careful alright? We'll be using sea bream and" he turned around and saw he was inches from Maya's face. "WAAAAHH!" He leapt back and hit the cupboard, his face flaming red.

"Chase! Are you okay?" Maya asked going to help him.

"What the heck we're you doing that close!"

"I was trying to see the recipe!" She said putting her hands on her hips. "You were hogging it!" She looked at him worried. "You aren't hurt are you? You're face is kind of red…"

"N-NO! And it is not!" He felt his mood turning bitter. Who was she to accuse him of blushing!

"Is so!"

"Shut up and get the Perfect Rice!" Chase said pointing. Maya put her hands on her hips and stuck out her tounge.

"Not a chance! Say please!"

"MAYA!"

"You are always being mean to me and I am sick of it!" She said angrily. "I know I am not a great cook or anything but I want some respect mister!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Just saying please every now and then won't kill you!"

"…Maya…" he said annoyed, almost gritting his teeth. "Will you please get the perfect rice?"

"Of course, where is it at?" she said with forced sweetness.

"Top self by the oven." He turned his back to her annoyed as she went to get the rice. "And don't forget to put on an apron over your oh-so-pretty dress."

"Jerk."

"Temperamental Blonde."

"Butt-faced ginger."

"Whoa." They both whipped around and saw Akari and Hikari looking at them. "What in the world is your problem today?" Akari asked sitting down at her normal seat at the bar. Hikari went over next to her awkwardly.

"Akari, Hikari." Chase said inclining his head towards him. "Nothing is wrong. Maya is just being a pest is all."

"No! Chase is being a jerk!" Maya said sticking out her tongue. Chase made a face at her in return. Hikari let out an involuntary giggle and both turned and looked at her. She fidgeted awkwardly at the glare they were giving her.

"Um…" Akari looked at them, then at Hikari. "So what are you making today?"

"Sushi." Chase said simply.

"That's another thing!" Maya said looking at him. "Why don't you ever let me pick the recipe?"

"Cause you always pick something with Yams!" Chase said annoyed. "And these are the recipes you need to work on the most!"

"Uh-oh…" Akari said looking at her sister. "I think we came in at a bad time… maybe we should find Wiz and Luke and go to-"

"YOU JERK!" Maya said looking at Chase tearfully. "You are a complete jerk! My cooking is not equal to a raccoons!"

"…. We came in during a lovers quarrel…" Hikari whispered back.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Chase yelled at Maya, "I am NOT compensating! AND HOW THE HECK DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

"Um." Luke came up behind Akari, "Bad time?"

"Oh yeah…"

"YOU'RE A BAD WORD!"

"DON'T TELL ME I'M A BAD WORD! YOU'RE A BAD WORD!"

The three got up quietly and backed up towards the door as if they were walking through a mine field. When Wizard walked in they turned him around and bee-lined for the door.

"You're a prissy, sissy know it all!" Maya shot at Chase. His face turned beat red.

"Oh yeah? At least I'm not a PIG!"

The entire place, already silent, went down right still. Akari, Luke, Hikari and Wizard froze with their hands on the door and turned to look at the two. Maya's face was in complete shock and you could see Chase already regretting his harsh words. He opened his mouth to speak-

SLAP!

Maya raced towards the door sobbing, as she left she dropped something, but kept running. Hikari raced out after Maya and Wizard ran out after her. Akari stood looking at her friend stunned. Chase raised his hand to his face and winced as he touched the red spot on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Akari yelled at him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS IT!"

"I-I didn't mean to!" he said. "She just made me so mad! And she didn't have to hit me!"

Selena came over to him. "You so deserve it! If it had been me you said that to, I would of kicked you A LOT Lower if you get my drift." Akari and Selena both scowled at him. Chase looked at them in horror. Those two never agreed on anything if they were both doing this…

"Not to mention," Selena said. "You called her 'Average' when she obviously was all dressed up for you!"

"HE DID NOT!" Akari said horrified. Selena nodded.

"Yeah he did."

"She was being a pest! And she was dressed up for me! She can't stand me you brats!"

Akari turned beat red. "You. Are. An. Idiot." She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "She puts up with your rude crap all the time, she cooks for you- I don't care," She said stoping him as he opened his mouth, "how vad it is, she does it for YOU. She helps you clean up all time and often goes out of her way to talk to you! If the girl was doing anything else she would need a billboard!"

Chase stood there dumbfounded. Luke came up and grabbed Akari's shoulder. "Maybe we should go find your sister and Maya…" He began to lead Akari out when he turned around and held something out for Chase. "This is for you…"

Chase took the box and stared in amazement at it. In neat writing he recognized at Maya's he saw a small message.

"Chase,

I had Grandma test them and she said they were really good!

And even tough I am not the best at making the food I am

Apparently, very good at designing it! I colored it on propose!

I hope you like these orange candies I made you!

Love Maya 3"

He opened the box and saw t3 hot pink candies in the shapes of a ring, a cat and… a heart with a smaller heart inside it that was orange. He looked up at Selena and saw Akari and Luke had left. Selena looked at him as he stood there.

"I'm an idiot…"

* * *

><p>Yes, yes you are Chase! This is going to be a chapter story... INVOLVING SECONDARY CHARACTERS =D<p>

I LOVE Chase and Maya! Mainly Maya! She reminds me of one of my good friends, i don't understand the hate towards her. =/ Where's her love man? I mean she is an AWESOME Character! Any who,

please tell me what think! Please review!

Please Review!

REWIEW!

REVIEW PLEASE!

=D


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch Date

_**Chapter 2: Lunch Date**_

Maya sat with Hikari as she talked to her on the bridge leaving town. Maya had been trying to get to the small beach a little bit further up the road to be alone and clear her head when she had caught up. Hikari put her hand on Maya's shoulder and talked to her.

"Maya you are not what he said. He is just being an complete and utter idiot, I don't know what is wrong with his head but…" she took a deep breath and continued. "Maya your are so wonderful… maybe Chase is having a bad day or-"

"I like him a lot." Maya said sadly. "I was going to go for it like you said today. It seemed so perfect since I got this new dress and had made those orange candies right… Why is he such a butt head?" Maya said sounding teary.

"Oh Maya… only God knows why he is such a pompous jerk." Hikari said hugging her friend. Wizard came over behind the two girls and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. He coughed a little bit and the two looked at him, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"Why can't I be as lucky as you and like a nice guy?" Maya said sadly. "I bet he never says mean things and if he does it is probably an accident and apologizes!"

"He was going… to apologize before… you slapped him." Wizard said in his slow, preserved way. Maya looked at him and hung her head down again.

"I probably shouldn't have done that… or run out like that. I probably seem so juvenile… It's just… I felt like he was calling me … ugly…"

"Who was?" a voice demanded to know from the other side of the bridge. They all turned to see Kevin and Kasey walking towards them. Kevin had a concerned look as he beheld the girls and Wizard. Kasey looked ticked off. "Who," Kasey said sounding irritated, "made this gorgeous lady feel ugly?"

Maya blushed, embarrassed but oddly pleased. She knew Kasey had a rep as being flirty but hearing those words made her feel better. She looked at him again and thought about his question hearing Chase's harsh words in her head. "N-No one…"

"Chase." Kevin said bitterly looking at his twin. "That guy is such a jerk." Kasey nodded and sat down by Maya.

"N-no one said it was him!"

Kasey gave her a 'look.' "He is the one of the only people who has the gull to treat people like that and Gill seems to like you well enough. I haven't heard him insult you." Kasey scowled. It was pretty well known he didn't care for either of the two very well.

Kevin nodded in agreement with his twin, "Maya whatever he said he is wrong and stupid. You are wonderful, beautiful and amazing person!" Kevin assured her. Hikari smiled at the two happily. They always knew how to make people feel better, Kasey could make anyone smile and Kevin always made them feel ten times better about themselves with only a few words.

Maya looked better and went to wipe her eyes when Kasey out of nowhere pulled out a hanky. "Hey Maya, for Mankind to show you not all of us are stupid jerks like Chase, would you like to go with me to the inn and enjoy some dinner? My treat, of course." He leapt up and made a small goofy bow and Maya giggled and nodded in response. Kasey beamed and held out his hand and when Maya took it he gave another goofy bow to his brother and to Hikari and wizard.

"Now I bid you all good day, and Kevin don't stay out to late with Selena! And Wizard…" He gave him a stern look. "Have Hikari home by 10."

"…We are going star gazing at 10…"

"He's joking Hon."

* * *

><p>Chase stood outside the inn with a blueberry pie in his hands. He felt miserable about the night before and completely jerk-ish for how he treated Maya… and stupid for not seeing her crush sooner. He bit his lip and thought more about the previous night and how he had sat up thinking over how he felt about Maya. He wasn't really sure to be honest if he did like her or not. He did know he felt bad about how he had acted and wanted to apologize.<p>

He knocked on the door, then remembering it was an Inn, he fumbled with the door and went inside. Once he was in he saw Jake, Yolanda and Colleen whispering by the counter. He did not see Maya. He went over to them and they immediately stopped there gossiping.

"Um.. hi… Do you know where Maya is?"

Collene looked at the pie in his hand and smiled even more. "Of course! She is in her room, I am sure she will be out in a minute…" as she finished speaking Maya came out into the lobby of the inn, smiling and humming happily.

Chase saw her hair was up in it's normal style today, but she was wearing a black dress, similar to her waitressing dress, but again no odd poof to it. Maya saw him and suddenly she frowned and looked at him coldly. "Chase…"

He could tell from behind him that her family was shocked by her response. Chase fidgeted uncomfratably. "Maya… I um.. I wanted to apologize for last night." He said, figuring he should get to the point right away. "I was rude and stupid and an overall jerk…" he held out the pie. "Sorry…"

Maya's eyes widened in shock as she came over and took the pie. "That is.. very decent of you…" she looked at it and smiled. "I love this stuff a lot…"

"Um ya… I feel horrible about how rude I have been lately…" Chase said embrassed. "I was wondering if you would let me make you lunch in way of apology for that…"

Maya blushed and looked happy, and Chase felt a lot more relieved. "I would love to Chase, but I can't." Chase felt like he had been hit in the stomach. "You see, I already have a lunch date with someone else." Sh smiled apologetically at him, "Maybe another time?"

"M-Maybe.." he said still in shock. Maya smiled at him and went to the kitchen to put away her pie.

"Thanks for this Chase! I'll see you tonight for our cooking lesson!" She called.

Chase watched her go flabbergasted. She had lunch plans… with someone else? Who? Who in the world could of-"

"Hey Maya!" Chase spun around and saw Kasey standing in the doorway holding a picnic basket. "Let's go girly! Kevin and Selena are waiting for us at the beach already!" Maya smiled as she came up.

"I'm all ready! I tried to make a dessert to bring but… um Grandma made this instead." Kasey laughed and smiled at her.

"I'm sure it was fine! So shall we go?"

"We shall indeed!"

Kasey noticed Chase for the first time and scowled at him a little. "Chase."

"Kasey…" Chase said shocked. Maya waved to him as he left and began talking with Kasey nonstop. Chase saw Jake looking at him and quickly left the Inn. As he left he couldn't help but think about what he had seen… Kasey and Maya? The too-cool flirty farm boy… and MAYA? What the heck was going on?

* * *

><p>Ooooh! Controversy! XD Kasey is in the picture now, what will Chase do?<p>

Anywho, review please!

PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE WITH LEMON DROPS ON TOP!

Yes, lemon drops. I like lemon drops… and candy in general… but that's beside the point!

review please!


	3. Chapter 3: Lunchtime Blues

_**Chapter 3: Lunchtime Blues**_

Akari sat down at her table for lunch humming softly. She was having a pretty good day today. She had gotten 9 out of ten good or better crops, Hikari's animals were perfectly content out in the barn and Luke had just called her up asking her to dinner tonight. And now to top all that wonderful stuff off, she was eating a big plate of Pesto spaghetti! Her absolute favorite meal! She was about to begin eating when someone knocked, well pounded, on her door.

She looked at the door, then at her favorite meal, and then at her door. As the person outside knocked again she sighed and decided she had to answer it. When she opened the door she was more slightly surprised to see Chase standing there looking dejected.

"Hey…" he said simply.

"Uh… hey…" She answered staring at him.

"Can I come in?"

"Um… yeah…"

Chase came in and sat down at her table appearing miserable. Akari sat down across from him, moving her plate of spaghetti out of the way. Chase looked at her unhappily.

"What is going on with Maya?" He asked.

"what do you mean?" Akari said thinking back to two nights ago at the Bar.

"I mean… I went to the bar to apologize like you said with the pie… and she took it and everything…but then I asked her to lunch and she said she couldn't go cause she had a lunch date!"

"you asked her out?" Akari said surprised. "I thought you 'didn't like that 'annoying, perky and pesky blonde!' What changed?" Akari stopped then and opened her mouth and closed it again as she digested the rest of what he said. "Wait… you mean… Did she say who?"

"No, I saw who!" he said snappishly, his normal mood coming back to him. "Kasey! Kasey the 'too-cool-for-anyone-is-such-a-total-playboy' farmer!" Akari sighed. Chase and Kasey, didn't like each other at all. She often got stuck in the middle of their fights.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Well," Akari said trying to not sound to 'I told you so' like, "She is a very pretty, sweet, nice girl. Someone else was bound to notice. And I think I did hear from Hikari that after you got into a fight he was the one cheering her up… Are you sure he wasn't doing that again?"

"It was a double date with Kevin and Selena." Chase put his head in his hands and groaned, "Why am I so stupid!"

"Have you asked her if they are dating?" She asked blandly.

"Well, no… I missed our cooking lesson last night…" Chase said embarrassed.

"Another thing… TELL HER DUMB BUTT!" Akari said smacking him upside the head.

"Ow! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" Chase yelled at her.

"You needed it." Akari sighed as he glared at her. "Look, you like her a lot. Even if you only chose to admit it now, you need to tell her. Otherwise things will get more and more awkward, trust me!" Akari looked him in the eyes. "I will bet money you are jumping to conclusions !"

"Akari I am not-"

"I bet you $20!" Chase glared at her. "Look Chase, all I know is that Maya is crazy about you, and obviously you like her. I am not going to get anymore into this other than to encourage you to talk to her yourself! Things get very complicated very fast if you don't!" Akari reached across the table and put her hand on his hand. "Just… talk to her. Promise me you will before you consider this a hopeless case?"

Chase sighed and nodded. "I'll talk to her… ut she was almost giddy when he came in… no way they aren't dating."

"$20 going once!"

* * *

><p>Okay! It's up! Yay! … I know this chapter is shorter, but it is what it is! I hope you will all enjoy this!<p>

Also sorry I haven't been writing a lot. I have been very stressed and had a huge writers block! His short chapter took me 3 times to get right! I hope you all enjoy this! God Bless!

PLEASE REVIEW!

REVIEW PLEASE!

REVIEW I SAY!

Pretty please?


	4. Chapter 4: Fondue Disaster!

_**Fondue Disaster **_

Chase stared at Maya as she walked into the bar, humming as she came in. She waved to him and came back into the kitchen. "Hiya Chase!"

"Hey Maya."

"How are you feeling? I mean, I figured since you canceled the class two days in a row you weren't feeling well. I was going to come by yesterday to ask, but I was pretty busy at the inn and I was with Kasey, Kevin and Selena last night!

Chase tried to hide his annoyance and irritation as Maya talked about the good for nothing farmer. "I'm feeling better. So how was your dinner last night?"

"It was fantastic! I had no idea that Kasey could make such a mean Pot-Au-Feu! And for dessert!" Maya almost squealed in excitement. "It was the _Best_ chocolate pie I have EVA eaten!" She smiled happily. "If I keep hanging out with just you and Kasey, I am going to need to start working out."

Chase gulped as he saw a perfect opportunity to say something nice. _You look perfect the way you are… I can say it… I can say it… _"Whatever."

"So what are we making today?" Maya asked as she grabbed an apron from the closet. "Tomato soup? Cheese Risotto? Orange cake?" She giggled happily. "Whatever it is, I'm game."

Chase looked at the ingredients he had out. He had been planning n making a chocolate pie… but he didn't think he could after hearing about 'the _best_ chocolate pie eva' so maybe… he wasn't sure. Maybe he would go with that and help her make an even better one! That would show the farmer… unless Maya's came out wrong, then she might think he was belittling her! He couldn't risk it!

"We're making… um…Chocolate fondue and Chocolate candy!" He blurted out.

"Cool! I like chocolate a lot! … Um.. do you think I can try making designs with the candies?" She asked shyly. "I love doing that and if you help me I won't burn the chocolate and I can show Kasey that I can make a chocolate rose."

Chase felt his face turn red and he turned around and began to grab the ingredients. "Whatever."

All that night Chase was a mix of confused feelings and signals. One moment Maya would talk with him and begin about how happy she was to be working with him, to talking about how 'So-ubberly-fun!' Kasey was the next! He felt like banging his head against the kitchen wall. Chase sighed as he stirred the fondue and as Maya worked on making Chocolate flowers petals.

"Oh Chase!" Maya said as she looked at him happily, "You've got chocolate on your cheek!"

"oh! Did I get it?"

"Still there."

"Now?"

"Still there…"

"Now?"

Maya laughed and grabbed a napkin from a nearby pile. Chase felt his face grow hot as she whipped off the chocolate on his face. "There we go!" She said throwing it away. "Really chase." She teased happily, "You'll waste all the good chocolate if you put it on your face. It isn't the best spot for a 'save-for-later' snack."

Chase felt his ears going red as Maya laughed and finished whipping his face off. "S-Shut up!" He said turning away embarrassed.

"Chase? Are you okay? I was just teasing!" Maya said sounding hurt. She moved in front of him and immediately put her hand on his forehead. "You sure you're feeling okay? You're face is RALLY red and you're really hot."

Chase felt himself go redder. "I-I am no hot! I mean1 I am hot but- I mean I am not! I-Uh… STUPID BLONDE!" he turned away and practically raced across the kitchen trying to get away from her. Maya giggled at him uncertainly.

"I didn't mean it like that… " She giggled nervously again and Chase stayed were he was standing. He didn't want to look at her. Did she mean…she didn't think he was attractive? No! She just meant she was referring to his temperature… but did she also mean hot to?

"So uh… Chase…" Maya said awkwardly… "Um… how does my rose look so far?"

'G-good."

"That's good… I hope Kasey like it… I mean… He was probably teasing and all, but I still want to show him I can… He is so cool and I kind of want to impress him…"he heard Maya shift uncomfortably over at her work station. "He's working at horn ranch and apparently he helped deliver their new colt. He really is talented and uh-"

_So why not ask him for help if he is "oh-so-stupidly-special-and-talented! Why not just got to the perfect farm boy!_

"What the hell Chase!" Maya said as she looked at him. "What the hell is up with you!"

Chase stopped what he was doing as he realized he just said that all out loud. He turned and saw Maya glaring at hm. "I know you don't like him, but you are being a jerk!"

"…Are you dating him?" Chase asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Maya asked exasperated.

"…I just… with all that's going on, I thought you two were… Akari said otherwise and… I…" he looked at her face, which was steadily getting very confused. He took a deep breath. "I want to know if you two are dating."

"Why?"

"Because…."

"Because Why?"

"Because!"

"Because why!"

"JUST FICKEN BECAUSE!"

"JUST FRICKEN BECAUSE WHY!"

"CAUSE IT IS KILLING ME NOT KNOWING!" he spat out, again not meaning to. Maya looked at him shocked and he knew he was back to a red face again. "I mean you are important and I-I mean! You're my friend and- No! Not just a friend! I mean I like you! I mean! Ah Hell!"

Chase slumped against the cupboard door and slid down onto sitting positron on the floor. He turned his head away from Maya and took a deep breath. "I just… need to now… are you two dating?" All he heard was silence and the longer it went, the more he couldn't bring himself to look at Maya. He felt completely stupid.

"You are an ASS!" Maya screeched. He turned to look at her and immediately he had a face full of chocolate fondue. (Thankfully it was some in a bowl, so it wasn't hot.)

"What the hell was that for!"

"I have been wondering for months! MONTHS! About if you like me or not! And Now! Now you finally admit it after I start hanging out with another guy!" She threw more fondue at him and missed. Chase scowled at her.

"I never admitted anything!" More fondue flew at his face. He grabbed a up of flour that was laying out a chucked it at her. "Who the hell said I like you!"

"You JUST did! You Moronic …ARG!" Maya grabbed a mashed up yam that had been set out for the cocktails, and threw that at him. He picked up some milk and chucked that at her, angry.

"At least I'm not a silly little girl!" A banana flew through the air.

"And At least I'm not a poop faced boy!" As did a thing of cold soup.

"Senseless Priss!"

"Mindless Prick!"

"Idiotic Blonde!"

"Spiteful Ginger!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE KISS ALREADY!" Both stopped mid chuck and turned to look at a group of people sitting at the counter. Kasey sat there looking furious and Kevin was helping Selena get Banana peel out of her hair. "YOU TWO ARE MADDENING!" Kasey yelled again.

"…" Chase looked at Maya, who still had her egg ready to be thrown. She looked back, obviously as confused as he was.

"For months, you two have been at each other's throats! And while I personally think you're a dick Chase, Maya really likes you, and according to Akari, you really like her!" Chase sputtered and Kasey ignored him. "Now, will you two stop with all the awkward, 'I don't know how to act fighting' and fricken be a couple already! It's driving the whole town nuts with all this 'neither will admit their feelings' state!"

Maya finally lowered her arm, her face beat red. Chase just stared in confusion. "I…I thought you and her… I thought you liked her!"

Kasey brushed off Chase's comment with a wave of his hand, "Of course I like her! She's fun, nice, sweet, caring and a faithful friend! But she, Lord knows why, likes you. I and I can respect her feelings.."

"You asked her out!"

"Do you have any idea how awkward it is hanging out with your twin and his girlfriend while being the third wheel? Maya went to those things as a FRIEND!" Kasey looked at Maya exasperated, "Really? What do you see in him?"

"B-bu-but…" Chase looked at Maya and she looked back. As he stared into her eyes, he felt kind of ridiculous about the past week. He finally sighed and Began to speak. "I… am an ass."

"Hell yeah!" Kasey said in agreement. Chase shot him a glare and Kevin put his hand on his brother's shoulder, asking him to shut up.

"I… am a completely-" He began again as he faced Maya, "Moron."

"I act childish all the time." She said looking at him sadly.

"I have a quick temper."

"I can't cook to save my life."

"I have no social skills!"

"I forget birthdays!"

"You're both insane!" The three said at the same time. Maya and Chase smiled at each other.

"Well," Maya said happily and held out her hand to Chase, "Only one thing to do then. Let's go on a date!"

"Shouldn't I ask that?"

"But I wanted to."

"But I'm the guy."

"And I wanted to."

"GO ALREADY!" Kasey said pushing them out the door, "You two could make the pope swear, I mean really!" The two looked back at him and he smiled. "Chase, treat her right or I will make you pay and it WILL look like an accident." Chase gave him a puzzled look before nodding. Kasey nodded one more and shut the door. The two stared at each other surprised, but happy.

"I can honestly say I was not expecting Kasey to do that."

"He's a hard book to read." Maya agreed. "So what now, Mr. I'm-the-guy?"

"It's a nice night to walk on the beach." He suggested. Maya smiled and linked her arm with his. As they walked she shock her head causing flour to go everywhere. Chase rolled his eyes and smiling, tried some of the fondue on his face. "Hey Maya…"

"Yeah?"

"You added to much sugar to the fondue."

* * *

><p>End! Fin! Einde! 最後に!<p>

=D

So the story is done! YAY! lol Anyone expect Kasey to do that? lol i hope you enjoyed the story and that it was enjoyable! Also...

Please Review! Pretty please?

Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas and God Bless!

Hasta la Pasta! (I love Hetalia XD)

=P


End file.
